


Just A Little Fun

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [60]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sometimes, you’ve gotta let loose and have a little fun.
Relationships: Ethan Choi/April Sexton
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Just A Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Med  
Title: Just A Little Fun  
Characters: Ethan Choi and April Sexton  
Pairing: Chexton  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Sometimes, you’ve gotta let loose and have a little fun.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 196 without title and ending.

Word to use: Naughty

PUtP # 60: Just A Little Fun

Having sex at work was great, but a little naughty. They had to be careful not to get caught, especially by anyone who would report them to Dr. Goodwin.

April had a smile on her lips as she pushed Ethan to the floor and covered his body with her own. A soft moan left her lips as she pressed her body against his while they kissed.

Ethan continued to kiss her but pulled back. There was a worried look on his face. “What if someone walks in on us? We could get written up, and have to go before Dr. Goodwin or the medical board.”

April reached out with one hand and cupped his face. “It’s just a little fun. I don’t think she’ll write us up if she finds out. We’ll probably get a warning.”

Ethan nodded, still unsure. A loud moan left him, when April quickly got rid of their clothes and they were naked. “A-are you sure a-about this?” He asked her.

April laughed softly. “Just relax and enjoy.” She flipped them so that Ethan was on top. When he slipped inside of her, all thoughts of being found out fled their minds.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
